Long Kiss, Goodbye
by Suteki-Yamamoto
Summary: Soubi refused to tell Ritsuka where he will be for the next three months and he left him just like that. Who knows that the most unexpected person will again enter their world when Soubi is gone for the three months. SoubixRitsuka


**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, but they own me.**

**Warning: Slight OOC, BoyxBoy, Mistakes in Language.**

**Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It's pouring, again. I don't particularly dislike this type of weather conditions; in fact, this sky that had been covered by endless gray curtains comforted me somehow. I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling; one hand on my stomach and the other placed quite uncomfortably by my side. I couldn't really be concerned about that right now, as I was too engrossed in my endless thoughts. My tail would randomly move from side to side and my cat ears would twitched unconsciously when I thought of something too extreme for my very unstable emotions.

"Pit pat pit."

The sound of raindrops hitting against my glass window went on and I concentrated to hear every of their beats. I did not want my mind to wonder off too far away as unpleasant memories would surely engulf my perplexed mind.

_I love you, Ritsuka._

I flinched a little from his voice, his tone in saying that particular sentence that I had a distaste of since too long to be remembered. He had not said it for a while now, and that suits me just fine. It sounded much too forced for me to be convinced that he really meant it. He just said it due to Seimei's order; to love me and give every part of him to me, his heart, his body, his _soul_…

_Soubi…_ He's just a big fat liar…

I closed my eyes, angry with myself to be thinking these thoughts now. I don't want him to occupy my mind every second of the day; I tried hard to block them up, but failed quite miserably. I huffed in frustration; my life was already too messed up, I do not need a complete stranger to burden me with more mysteries and confusions. I have sufficient number of them to wonder about throughout my whole life.

"Thud thud."

I frowned as I was being interrupted in my break from reality and turned my head to the glass window. I have half anticipated it was him, the one that I _hate_, and so _loved_. I could mystify myself from time to time and was already used to it. Why wouldn't I be? I was already bewildered by the things that he had me experienced; the _Sacrifice_, the _Fighter, Spellwords_ and so many more. I thought it was all nothing but a dream, but this world truly do have things that one would and could not expect. I accepted these after the second battle with _Breathless_ and was in awe with myself for readily accepting it all.

"What are you doing here, Soubi?" I asked, half in anger and surprise. I was angry at him due to my thoughts and surprised as he would come here at this late hour.

"Because I want to see you." He spoke in an emotionless manner that I greatly despised. I long knew he was 'emotionally retarded'. Next moment, I found myself running towards Soubi and embraced him with all my might. My small body could only hold this much and I clinked fiercely to his wet coat, burying my face into his chest as best as I could in search of some warmth and security. He hugged back and placed his chin atop my head and I could feel his wet strands of hair on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the serenity in the room. He was the first to pull away, I pouted slightly.

"You're gonna catch a cold if we stayed like that for too long." He took off his leather coat and a black, fitting shirt came into view. It hugged his chest and exposed lean stomach muscle; I could feel myself stopped breathing for a while.

"I don't care." I led him to my bed and pulled him to lie beside me. Both of us lay on our side, facing each other. I was the one who initiated the embrace again and he complied almost instantly. It had been so long since we did this. He pulled away again but this time, he trailed kisses from my forehead, to my left eye, my blushing cheek, and lastly to my chin. I smiled contently. He lightly nudged me to lie on my back and so I did. He climbed on top of me and used both of his hands and knees to support him. I looked at his chest and gently ghosted my finger around his muscles. He chuckled and I pouted, again. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips onto mine and I responded to it shyly. The kiss was completely innocent and I liked it this way…

This time it was me who pulled away; I wound both of my hands around his chest, pulled myself up and bury my face into his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his. I did not know how to describe this scent but I knew I was too lost to think of descriptive phrases. Say I'm lazy or anything, I really couldn't care much currently.

I could hear his every breath he breathed out and it calmed me. I nuzzled lightly against his neck and took in his scent again when I breathed in heavily. He then lightly kissed my earlobe and I shuddered, a redder blush started to emerge on my cheeks.

"Ritsuka, I'll be leaving the country for three months and I'll set off tomorrow."

I was a little shocked when he said that, he never left me alone, for long I mean. This time, he nuzzled my face and I sighed blissfully.

"Where will you be going?"

There was a pause and I knew something was wrong. I broke away.

"Is it about the Seven Moons?" I asked, my patient thinning by the second. He just stared at me.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that."

I pushed him away and jumped out of bed and glared at him.

"You will tell me everything. This is an order!"

"I still can't."

By now, my emotions were crumbling. I bit my lower lips to stop the quivering as I knew I was about to break into tears.

"Why do you keep doing these things to me? I don't want to see you, get out!"

"Punish me then."

"I said get out! Now!"

He left as quietly as he came.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Should I continue? Review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
